


Грязное белье семейства Малфой

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Ваши тайны не могут быть в безопасности, когда рядом Аластор Грюм.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Грязное белье семейства Малфой

Чертов волшебный глаз начал чудить с самого утра. Он то без остановки вращался, то застревал зрачком внутрь, то принимался следить за кем-нибудь из коллег (чаще всего объектом слежки становилась молоденькая стажерка Тонкс), а еще без конца и без видимой причины переключал режимы, то полностью отказываясь работать, то «просвечивая» людей до самых костей. Грюм испробовал все известные ему методы починки глаза, но, когда своенравный артефакт начал демонстрировать ему исключительно нижнее белье коллег, решил сдаться и поискать в Лютном того ушлого умельца, что сделал для него протез. Если, конечно, он все еще был жив и на свободе.

Грюму повезло: на пути к лифтам ему повстречалась лишь пара человек, и проклятый глаз вел себя более-менее прилично, не опуская свой взгляд ниже положенного. Аластор уж было обрадовался, что растянутые семейные трусы одного из авроров с дыркой на правой ягодице станут самым ужасным, что ему доведется увидеть за день, но глаз вдруг крутнулся в глазнице и уставился куда-то за поворот. Сквозь стену Грюм различил силуэт важно вышагивающего Люциуса Малфоя.

– Твою ж… 

– Грюм, – надменно протянул Малфой. – Все еще здесь? Давно не видел, грешным делом решил, что вас наконец списали. 

– Тебя-то каким ветром занесло в Министерство, Малфой? Обстряпываешь свои грязные делишки? – Грюм скривился, волшебный глаз дернулся и принялся оглядывать Малфоя: редкие волосы на груди, тонкий шрам на животе, уродливая пожирательская татуировка на предплечье.

– Мои, как вы выразились, делишки вас не касаются. Лучше бы следили за своими аврорами. Слышал о той безобразной драке в Косом…

Волшебный глаз метнулся ниже, и Грюм буквально задохнулся от хохота. Люциус Малфой щеголял в… кружевных дамских трусиках. Нежно-розовые, практически полностью прозрачные, они были явно маловаты для его хозяйства. Светлые волоски пробивались сквозь кружево, мошонка сплющилась, в кожу сильно врезалась резинка.

– Разве я сказал что-то смешное? – Малфой презрительно сощурил глаза, но Грюм продолжал хохотать. – Ведете себя хуже ребенка, Грюм. Если не можете говорить, как подобает мужчине, не смею вас задерживать. 

Он развернулся, взмахнув полами мантии, и взору волшебного глаза предстала крепкая задница, плотно обтянутая прозрачной розовой тканью с вышитой на ней витиеватой буквой «Н». Грюм взвыл, из его здорового глаза брызнули слезы. Забавлялась так Нарцисса или это были причуды самого Малфоя, он мог только гадать. 

– Да ты не в своем уме! – прошипел Малфой, подскакивая к Аластору и хватая его за аврорскую мантию. – Я расскажу об этом, уж не сомневайся, министру, и тебя быстренько отправят в отставку. Кому нужен псих на службе?

Грюм, все еще посмеиваясь, вытер слезы, скинул с себя холеные Малфоевские руки.

– Не тебе… – он хрюкнул. – Не одному тебе есть что рассказать, Малфой.

– Опять запоешь про мое прошлое? С меня сняты все обвинения!

– О, прошлое не так интересно, как настоящее. Скажи, Малфой, не делаешь ли ты прямо сейчас ничего такого, – Грюм понизил голос до заговорщицкого шепота, – что могло бы тебя скомпрометировать в глазах нашего общества? Грязные тайны, интимные секреты? 

– О чем ты? Как ты смеешь?

Малфой отступил на шаг, и Грюму показалось, словно он попытался прикрыться. 

Из-за поворота медленно выкатился Фадж. Рядом с ним шла, размахивая ядовито-зеленым пером и громко стуча каблуками, Рита Скитер. 

– Это нововведение поможет нам лучше контролировать популяцию магических видов, не вмешиваясь в то же время в естественный ход вещей, – вещал министр. Он поравнялся с Грюмом и Малфоем, оглядел их внимательным взглядом, натянуто улыбнулся и спросил: – Все в порядке, господа? У нас, как видите, гости из прессы.

– Это просто прекрасно, господин министр, – улыбнулся Малфой. – Я как раз выражал обеспокоенность душевным состоянием главы Аврората. Мне кажется, годы тяжелой службы плохо сказались на его здоровье.

– Нашим читателям будет очень интересно, – Рита перелистнула страницу блокнота и хищно облизнулась. – Так вы говорите, что аврор Грюм не в себе?

– Я лишь заметил, что…

– Мисс Скитер, ну что же вы накинулись на бедного старика? – Грюм попытался изобразить очаровательную улыбку, но получилась только жуткая гримаса. – Ничего, совершенно ничего интересного. А вот мистер Малфой – такой простор для репортерского искусства! Наточите ваше перо поострее, Рита. Как вам такой заголовок: «Грязное белье семейства Малфой»? – Он обернулся к Малфою, подмигнул и постучал кривым пальцем по стеклянному глазу. – Вы, наверное, предпочитаете кружево? 

Люциус побледнел, запахнул полы дорогой мантии.

– Я… Я пошутил, просто пошутил, – забормотал он. – Дружеская пикировка, ничего больше. Честь имею, министр, мисс Скитер, мистер Грюм. Хорошего дня.

Он попятился, завернул за угол и понесся к лифту – Грюму подсказал волшебный глаз.

– Что это было, мистер Грюм? – Рита, почуявшая что-то интересное, нахмурилась. – Так что там с Малфоями? 

– О, на самом деле ничего серьезного, – Грюм несолидно прыснул, а затем возвысил голос: – А вот что достойно внимания, так это нищенское содержание, которое министр выделяет на нужды Аврората! Это неслыханная безалаберность! Наши ребята буквально в рваных трусах ходят!


End file.
